Ecos del pasado
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Los tiempos de guerra azotan las tierras de Japón y un extraño sueño atormenta al Señor del Oeste trayendo consigo viejos recuerdos y antiguas vidas a un presente que ya ha olvidado. Porque el futuro es maleable y el presente puede cambiar al compás de los ecos del pasado."


**¡Hola! Durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en como darle inicio a esta historia, es un proyecto algo ambicioso por que tengo demasiadas ideas que quiero meter en este historia; la trama ya esta creada (o al menos en gran medida) así que solo queda adentrarnos en ella.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfrute el escribirla.**

 ** **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.**

 ** **Advertencias:** _SemiAu - Leve OoC_**

 ** _Aclaraciones_ _:_** _(Solo por si no lo pillan, Yueng es la reencarnación de Kagome, ya después le regresare su nombre)_

 _ **Summary:** "Los tiempos de guerra azotan las tierras de Japón y un extraño sueño atormenta al Señor del Oeste trayendo consigo viejos recuerdos y antiguas vidas a un presente que ya ha olvidado. Porque el futuro es maleable y el presente puede cambiar al compás de los ecos del pasado."_

 _ **Ecos del Pasado**_

* * *

 _"La había buscado por tanto tiempo, que se olvidó de comer, de reír y de vivir"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Había despertado apenas el sol despuntara en el alba y con los pequeños gestos parecidos a los de un gato perezoso realizó los estiramientos matinales que tanta gracia le hacían a su familia. Odiaba despertar temprano, amaba su sueño más que un delicioso desayuno pero como ya era costumbre, la luz del día y el ruido de una aldea que comenzaba a despertar le hicieron desistir de continuar con su descanso.

Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por su pereza no había bajado la persiana de la ventana; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría ganado unos minutos más de sueño. Alzó los hombros restándole importancia, ya no podía hacer nada así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: sonreír.

Porque ella era una chica alegre, optimista y, aunque le costase trabajo levantarse en las mañanas, era una persona trabajadora.

Observó la pequeña aldea a través de la ventana y no pudo evitar observar la majestuosa imagen que ante ella se mostraba. Allá en la distancia, justo hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, un inmenso sol sobresalía del mar inundando con su luz el mundo que alcanzaba. Si pudiera apreciar esta imagen cada vez que abriera los ojos, jamás en la vida volvería a desear unos minutos más de sueño. Recargo sus brazos en el alfeizar de la ventana y suspiró extasiada; había algo ahí que la obligaba a no despegar sus ojos, no solo era la belleza etérea de la imagen, no. Era algo más, un llamado, algo mágico que le gritaba a voces silenciosas que su destino estaba allá donde el sol nacía cada mañana.

—¡Yueng! —gritó una voz a su espalda.

Volteó la mirada y la cara somnolienta de su hermano le hizo sonreír. Sou apenas era un niño de doce años, un hombre según los ancianos, capaz de trabajar en el campo y tener responsabilidades, pero cuando lo veía así, con los ojos casi cerrados y ahogando un bostezo que le hacía sacar lágrimas, no podía evitar pensar que por muy mayor que fuera, el siempre seria su hermanito menor.

—¿Dónde está Hien? —pregunto el pequeño castaño.

—Sabes que siempre se levanta más temprano que nosotros Sou, debe estar afuera con el abuelo.

Y no estaba equivocada. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana una vez más y desde ahí pudo ver a su hermano mayor tomando el té con el abuelo mientras jugaban al go. Frunció el ceño ante lo visto, si existía algo sobre la faz de la tierra que podía odiar más que levantarse temprano eso era el endemoniado juego de mesa que su abuelo (aun en contra de su madre) le enseño a jugar y que, a pesar de haberle ganado varias partidas a su hermano mayor, nunca había estado cerca de vencer a su abuelo.

" _Viejo perezoso y rabo verde"_

—Hien ha estado practicando más, su orgullo como hermano mayor no dejara que ganes todos los juegos —dijo su hermano a su lado.

Yueng palmeó la cabeza y revolvió el corto cabello castaño. Su hermano estaba tan cerca de ganarle como ella de casarse.

—Vamos, seguro mamá ya termino de preparar el desayuno.

Con eso dicho y el sueño espantado, Sou corrió a trompicones hacia la cocina donde su madre esperaba. Yueng se tomó su tiempo, apreciando el sutil aroma de la sal que el viento traía hacia la costa y que movía sus cabellos caoba en un vaivén que le hacía enchinar la piel.

Si, amaba su aldea. Había nacido y crecido en ella al lado de su madre, sus hermanos y su abuelo. Su padre las había abandonado hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de que aun había noches donde lo extrañaba, estas eran cada vez más esporádicas. No lo odiaba, conoció a su padre lo suficiente para pensar en algo como la cobardía; sabía que debió tener una razón de peso para dejarlos, pero eso no evitaba que en algunas noches se preguntase cual había sido dicha razón o si ella se había equivocado en su sentir.

—Se te va a meter una mosca a la boca Yueng.

Ella miró fúrica a su hermano mayor que se encontraba observándola del otro lado del patio. Hien reía a boca partida disfrutando de su mal humor mañanero, pero no le daría el placer al tonto. Hoy no.

—Eso mismo te diré cuando te vuelva a ganar —contestó mordaz. Sabía que el orgullo y ego de su hermano eran su mayor fortaleza y debilidad, por tal no era tan difícil hacerlo rabiar.

—Solo espera y veras mocosa.

Y entre muecas e insultos silenciosos Yueng se adentró de nuevo a su habitación. Recogió las sabanas de su cama y acomodó los múltiples almohadones que tenía alrededor. Aun no entendía la razón, pero le encantaban esas bolsas de pluma alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se dirigió al baño y remojó su cara para despertar por completo. Sintió la fría agua tocar su rostro y pronto sus preocupaciones y discusiones con su hermano desaparecieron. Una chica joven le devolvió la mirada en la superficie del agua. Su cabello mojado dejaba caer gotas que producían ondas y que distorsionaban su reflejo conforme estas se hacían más y más grandes. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con la usual alegría y pronto se encontró sonriendo ante la imagen de su rostro.

Tal vez sus pensamientos estaban más allá del mar y a ciencia cierta no sabía dónde se encontraba su padre, pero aún tenía a su amorosa madre, a su pequeño hermano menor, a su tonto hermano mayor y a su muy desesperante abuelo. Su vida podía no ser perfecta, pero era demasiado buena y eso era un motivo para sonreír todos los días.

—¡Mocosa! —escuchó el grito de su hermano mayor. —¡Si no te apuras no te dejare ningún pastel de luna!

" _Sobre mi cadáver"_

Y antes de proponérselo ya había llegado a la cocina para arrebatarle el delicioso pastelillo a su molesto y cruel hermano mayor.

Pero no podían culparla. Amaba y odiaba el dichoso postre en la misma medida, por ser tan delicioso y por solo cocinarse en días festivos. Literalmente había tenido que aprender a cocinarlos para no tener que esperar al otoño para probarlos. Y había mejorado claro, de algo no comestible y una pasta insípida a un dulce relativamente sabroso, pero jamás igualaría a los de su madre.

—Por poco me arrancas la mano mocosa.

—Eso te pasa por querer comerte todos.

—Y eso es porque tardas una eternidad para bajar a desayunar. Pareciera como si estuvieras a punto de salir con Sheng.

El sonrió triunfal ante la falta de respuesta. Sabía que su hermana aun sentía algo por el tonto ese pero este, en su tremenda idiotez jamás se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana. Algo bueno claro está, ser acusado de homicidio no era muy bueno cuando la aldea estaba conformada a lo mucho por quinientas personas.

—Hien, Yueng ya basta —reprendió su madre. —Saben que no me gusta verlos discutir en la mesa.

Yueng observó a su madre quien, como todos los días, se había levantado antes que el resto para encender el fogón y preparar el desayuno con la perene sonrisa amable impresa en el rostro; siempre hacia todo para ayudarlos, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

—Y dime, Yueng—llamó el abuelo. —¿Cómo te ha estado yendo? Lo último que supe es que estabas trabajando en la panadería de la señora Ling.

Yueng alzó una ceja dudosa. ¿De cuándo acá el abuelo se interesaba por su trabajo? Las risas bajas de Hien y Sou le confirmaron que su curiosidad no estaba encaminada a nada bueno.

—Sí, la señora Ling es muy amable y me ha enseñado a cocinar distintos tipos de panecillos.

—Fascinante —contestó el viejo ganándose una carcajada por parte de Hien y una mirada reprobadora por parte de su madre. —¿Y cómo esta Lin?

" _Ahí esta"_

—¡Padre! —gritó la matriarca.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Yueng.

Ambas féminas miraban reprobadoramente al anciano que, sonriente masajeaba su prominente abdomen. Yueng suspiró resignada, su abuelo era un caso perdido y temía que Sou estuviera siguiéndolo por el mismo camino. Miró a su hermano mayor que luchaba insulsamente por mantener el té dentro de su boca ante sus carcajadas y negó despacio, había momentos donde dudaba poder salvarlo.

—Vamos, no pueden negarle apreciar las maravillas de la vida a un anciano héroe de guerra.

Yueng lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa "maravilla de la vida" era su mejor amiga quien por cierto, era casi sesenta años más joven que el anciano.

—No quiero que te le acerques de nuevo abuelo. Desde la última vez que le hablaste la pobre quedó tan asustada que ya no quiso regresar a casa. ─Miro de uno a otro y agregó, ya cansada de las risotadas de su hermano. ─ ¡Hien ya deja de reírte!

Y así, entre gritos, regaños y risas terminaron el desayuno. Yueng ayudó a su madre con los platos y pronto Hien se despidió para irse a su trabajo, apurando en el paso a su hermana para alistarse e ir a la panadería.

—¡Hien espérame! —gritó corriendo para darle alcance a su hermano.

Esté volteó la mirada y se detuvo para reiniciar su paso cuando ella lo alcanzó. Ambos caminaron por el estrecho sendero empedrado de la callejuela en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo. Hien giraba su vista hacia ella de vez en cuando, notándola cada vez más ensimismada en su pensamiento. Conocía a su hermana y no era nada silenciosa, al contrario, era ruidosa y parlanchina, y ahora que estaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento alejado no hacía sino preocuparle.

—¿Qué pasa Yueng? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, no pasa nada.

Hien bufó. Podía ser alguien distraído, pero no era estúpido. Habían estado caminando cerca de veinte minutos y ella no había abierto la boca para nada. Eso no era normal.

—Yueng —llamó calmado.

Ella lo observó con duda. Ya hacía tiempo platicaron del mismo tema y no termino del mejor modo. Tener la misma conversación en estos momentos concluiría de la misma manera.

—Yueng, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿está bien?

Ella no estaba segura del todo. El tema aun escocia en la familia, a todos por igual aunque por distintas razones. Era algo egoísta por parte de todos, pero eso no significaba que fuera del todo malo, no cuando lo único que deseaban era que Hien no se fuera.

—¿Aun tienes la idea de irte a la capital? —lanzó su pregunta sin mirarlo. Tenía miedo de reconocer los fríos ojos color miel de su hermano cuando estaba en verdad enfadado.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Hien colocó una mano en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos con un suspiro resignado. Yueng alzó la mirada y por fin pudo notar el brillo sincero de sus ojos. No era la frialdad que había esperado ver, sino una tristeza y un miedo que pocas veces ocupaba el lugar en sus ojos; pero al mismo tiempo podía notar la decisión en sus ojos, una mirada determinada en la que no existía duda y que a ella le rompía el corazón.

—Sabes que si no fuera necesario jamás lo haría, Yueng —contestó sonriéndole como podía. —Pero la academia militar nos puede sacar a flote. Nuestros trabajos y el de nuestra madre nos están manteniendo a flote, pero la salud de Sou está decayendo rápidamente. Si queremos que llegue a la veintena, debo ir, no hay otra salida.

Yueng agachó la mirada abatida. Él tenía razón, se había pasado días rompiéndose la cabeza buscando otra solución, una donde todos permanecieran juntos, pero no la encontró. Se sentía tan inútil por no poder hacer más por su pequeño hermano.

—Tranquila hermanita. Regresare, no es un adiós para siempre.

Yueng sonrió aun con la mirada cabizbaja. —¿Cuándo te iras?

Hien volteó la mirada y ante el silencio de la respuesta Yueng lo miró inquisitiva. ¿Por qué desviaba la mirada?

—El grupo se ira al anochecer — sentencio.

Y para Yueng el mundo se volvió pequeño.

De pronto, aquellas risas y riñas durante el desayuno desaparecieron dejándolas solamente en un burdo bosquejo de lo que fueron; ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, enojarse, llorar, golpearlo. En ese momento se sentía invadida por una gama de emociones que la dejaban sin pies ni cabeza. Se alejó unos pasos con la negación impresa en su rostro y sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr deseando alejarse de todo y todos, deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Hien la observó asustado sin atreverse a mover. La idea de seguirla pasó por su cabeza pero tan pronto apareció, la desechó. Conocía de sobra a su hermana y era en estos momentos cuando ella necesitaba estar sola, para calmar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Lo único que esperaba que encontrara la calma para antes del anochecer. Odiaría irse sin despedirse.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

La luz del sol se coló a través de la ventana alumbrando la habitación en la que descansaba. Para cuando esta logró entrar en contacto con su piel ya se había levantado de su futon. Miró su habitación con poco interés, preguntándose porque aún seguía intentando tanto tiempo sin resultado alguno. Desde hacía mucho supo que aquella actividad resultaría inútil para alguien como él y aun así, como cada noche desde hace varios meses había intentado dormir como cualquier humano con la esperanza de observar más detalles de aquel misterioso sueño que lo atormentaba durante las noches.

Sin embargo, su sangre youkai le hacía difícil dicha tarea. Solo algunos minutos eran más que suficientes para brindarle el descanso que su cuerpo requería, y era en esos cortos minutos cuando un alud de imágenes y voces sin pies ni cabeza invadía su cabeza en un vano intento de premonición o algo por el estilo.

Y cuando despertaba, aquella sensación estresante llenaba su pecho, como si existiera algo importante que hacer, como si hubiera algo primordial que requiriera de su pronta presencia. Pero aunque permaneciera durante horas, mirando el techo de su habitación u observando el oscuro cielo nocturno, ningún recuerdo llegaba a su mente; solo sombras sin rostros y susurros ocultos en la oscuridad.

Supuso que con el tiempo aquellos sueños se mostrarían pero, como descubriera ya hace tiempo, cuando se trataba de la magia, nada se podía dar por sentado.

Resignándose a que este día resultaría igual de infructuoso que los anteriores, se dispuso a olvidarlo, al menos por lo que restara del día. Sabía que, después de todo, cuando se trata de los sueños, estos se mostrarían tarde o temprano, no había por que apresurarse.

El sonido de pasos apresurados a través del pasillo captó su atención. Conocía perfectamente el sonido y antes de que el dueño de esas pisadas se hiciera presente habló con parsimonia.

—Yaken.

El demonio sapo esperó por el permiso de entrada de su señor. Sabía de sobra que al decir su nombre tenia permitida la entrada, pero como siempre desde que le había jurado lealtad, le gustaba seguir el protocolo y ahora que su señor ostentaba un cargo tan importante no lo decepcionaría.

Despacio, corrió la puerta a un lado y se adentró a la habitación con pasos cortos y medidos. Sesshomaru lo observó con la misma atención de todos los días, notando cada cambio en el cuerpo de su fiel sirviente. Después de tantos siglos bajo su mando, Yaken mostraba más arrugas y su piel se volvía mas seca con el paso de los años, su paso no era tan apresurado y su voz cada vez era más silenciosa. Y aun así, el obstinado y terco demonio se rehusaba a descansar, aferrado a la idea de continuar bajo el mando del emperador y jamás decepcionarlo.

—Amo Sesshomaru —dijo despacio. —El desayuno estará servido cuando usted ordene.

Sesshomaru se colocó su haori y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. A estas horas los pasillos del castillo rebozaban de actividad, sirvientes limpiando por doquier y los guardias manteniendo su perene vigilancia. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención y eso fue la falta de risas y gritos matutinos que su protegida despotricaba a cada amanecer.

—¿Rin no ha despertado? —preguntó el Lord sabiendo que Yaken caminaba tras él.

—No amo, Rin se mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la noche despotricando contra su decisión de mantenerla encerrada en el castillo.

No lo había olvidado, pero tenía la esperanza que para estos momentos la mal infundada ira en su contra hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Quiere que la despierte amo bonito?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza intentado ignorar el odioso mote que aun después de tantos años, el decrepito demonio sapo insistía en utilizar.

" _Despertara cuando le de hambre"_ pensó. No quería molestarse tan temprano.

Ordenó una taza de té y se dirigió a su despacho sin mediar más palabras. Desde ya hace tiempo sus problemas no giraban únicamente en torno a los misteriosos sueños que lo asechaban o los asuntos con su protegida; por cada día que pasaba, el avance de los pueblos humanos se hacía más evidente en las tierras exteriores. Las guerrillas entre humanos y youkais formaban el día a día de las tierras de Japón y mientras más tiempo pasaba, los humanos ganaban poder y terreno, luchando en batallas que en tiempos antiguos pudieran parecer causa perdida pero que ahora, con el avance tecnológico por parte de la raza humana y la llegada de los barcos negros al país, causaban tensión en la mente de los grandes señores demoniacos.

Durante los últimos diez años la raza humana había evolucionado a proporciones descomunales y a una velocidad impresionante. La especie que antes fue considerada débil e insignificante por sus congéneres, representaba ahora un motivo de preocupación por su creciente expansión. Y ahora, desde hace un año después de la llegada de los barcos negros a Japón, el advenimiento de armas que eran capaces de matar a los demonios que antes fueron intocables, se convirtió en una realidad.

Y ahora, pese a las advertencias de guerra y muerte por parte de los señores demonio que dominaban las principales cuatro regiones de Japón, los humanos comenzaron a expandirse, expulsando a los demonios de sus tierras y asesinando a aquellos que se negaban a abandonarlas. Los humanos, en un paso agigantado, se volvieron iguales en poder y crueldad a los demonios.

Empero, sus tierras estaban a salvo de la invasión. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para pensar en las contramedidas para el avance humano; primero tenían que hacerse paso a través de las tierras del este y del norte antes de siquiera pensar en pisar las tierras del oeste, pero eso no hacía sino acrecentar su tensión. Sabía que la guerra tocaría sus puertas tarde o temprano y no estaba dispuesto a entregar su reino en bandeja de plata.

La idea de entrar en combate no le asustaba, se había enfrentado a las nuevas armas y a pesar del gran poder y letalidad de estas, aun no representaban una gran preocupación para alguien como él, sin embargo, también pensaba en su gente, aldeas donde los demonios vivían en paz y donde algunos humanos pagaban por su protección.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los humanos habían dejado de ser creaturas insignificantes a sus ojos. Con el paso de los años, había visto que también algunos hombres y mujeres tenían la fuerza e inteligencia para ponerse a la par de grandes señores demoniacos y como un youkai sabio, había aprendido a valorar aquella fuerza.

Sin importar quien fuera el enemigo que había declarado la guerra a su hogar, él mismo se encargaría de eliminarlos y dejar bien claro en la historia que, amenazar a Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, era una muy mala idea.

 _ **~CONTINUARA~**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Es interesante? Creo que como prologo no esta mal; aun faltan muchas cosas, desde como se conocerán los protagonistas y lo principal, como empezaran a sentir el amor entre ambos.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto, ¡cuidence mucho!**_

 _ **Atte. Aspros D'Lars**_


End file.
